Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments generally relate to wearable devices for processing information, and more particularly, and without limitation, to wearable devices for processing information associated with courier services.
Background
In today's digital world, technology plays an important role in gathering and processing data. In the courier and common carrier industries, for instance, users and entities benefit from tracking packages with handheld scanners and readers. Such mechanisms, however, are cumbersome for users and often require using a hand or arm to conduct the necessary processing. Such mechanisms may also reduce productivity and may also require additional adjunct devices such as standalone scanners, card readers, imagers, cameras, displays, and the like.